


Something new

by Yviinfinite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Consent is important kiddos, Consesual Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanzo is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, but it's short because I suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After you injure yourself on a mission, Hanzo insists on helping you improve in hand-to-hand combat, which leads to one of his kinks being revealed.





	Something new

"You are too dependent on your hands!", Hanzo almost yelled, making you cringe at how his voice bounced off the metal walls. At the same time, you grew irritated. You hadn't been hurt too badly, a broken - maybe just sprained - hand after getting disarmed by the enemy. Nothing Angela wouldn't be able to fix in time for your next mission. 

"Says the archer!", you replied, a sharp edge to your words. Honestly, you didn't want to fight with Hanzo, you were tired, sweaty, still full of adrenalin. You heaved a sigh, closing your eyes and lowering your head. "Can we not do this right now?", you pleaded. For a second it looked like Hanzo wanted to argue, but he seemed to change his mind, nodding and silently leading you to sit down. He sat down besides you, seemingly deep in thought. 

"I-", Hanzo interrupted himself, muttering something under his breath in Japanese. "I did not mean to get loud. I was simply..."

"Worried. I know." You reached your good hand over to him, letting his way bigger fingers engulf yours. You heard Jesse huff from somewhere, and looked up in time to see him shake his head good-naturedly. You were about to open your mouth when Hanzo looked at you with 'that look'. That look simply meaning that he couldn't handle the friendly back and forth between the cowboy and you right now. You couldn't help but giggle. 

-

"I still think you rely too much on your hands in close combat", Hanzo said as you were on your way back to your shared room. You sighed tipping your head back. Angela had told you to take it easy for a few days, and you were thankful that your hand wasn't in worse condition. He was kind of right, as much as it annoyed you to admit. 

"Not everybody can be trained in various martial arts, you know", you joked, but judging from Hanzos unamused expression, he still wanted a real answer from you. "I guess you're right", you huffed. Hanzo smirked a little. He knew he had won.

-

You rolled your shoulders, stretching your arms before moving on to your legs. Hanzo had made you agree to at least learn a few tricks for close combat that wouldn't involve your hands at all, or at least, not much. After the both of you were finished warming up, Hanzo showed you the first technique step by step, explaining in closer detail when you asked him to. It was rough, to say the least, and you somehow managed to trip over your own feet a few times.

"You are thrown off balance by your arms", Hanzo explained, ever patient. He circled you, gripping your forearms gently and guiding them behind your back. You tightened your grip on your own arms, watching as Hanzo came back around and motioned for you to try again. Surprisingly, it was easier. You didn't have to move awkwardly to avoid hitting him with your arms. 

You worked through several techniques like this, movements growing easier with every try. At the end of your session, Hanzo wanted to spar, to see if enough stayed in your head. You agreed willingly. 

It was difficult, trying to anticipate Hanzos movements, but you somehow managed not to land on the mat. Hanzo was incredibly close to you, so you hooked one leg around him, digging into the back of his knee and causing him to buckle. But you didn't anticipate that he would step forward, practically shoving you to the ground with him following closely. The collision with the mat wasn't really painful, but still managed to push all the breath from your lungs. Hanzo had caught himself, his hands pressed into the mat next to your head. You tried to free your hands, but couldn't pull them out from under your body with the added weight and your sweat practically sticking your arms to the ground. Hanzo watched you struggle, laughing quietly when you huffed in annoyance, before his face turned thoughtful.

His right hand moved from beside your hands, coming to rest on your stomach. Your eyebrow rose as you looked at it and then back to his face. Hanzo flashed you a little grin, before wiggling his fingers wildly. A squeal left your lips, morphing into laughter as you desperately tried to throw the Japanese man off of you. You pleaded, squirming on the floor, but he wouldn't relent. Finally, you managed to arch your back a little, freeing your hands and gripping his hand tightly, willing him to stop tickling you. 

"You", you huffed,"suck. So much." You were out of breath, chest heaving, face red and sweaty, but there was a permanent smile etched into your face. Hanzo smiled innocently, leaning down as if to kiss you, but moving to your neck and blowing a raspberry into the skin there. Once again, you were left to dissolve into laughter, frantically trying to push the bulk of Hanzo off your body. 

"Oh no, it's Hanzo the tickle monster!", somebody giggled, making the both of you snap your head into the direction of the voice. Genji was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Be wary, once he starts, he can't stop!", he warned, amusement clear in his voice. You stuck your tongue out at him. "I should know. I was his primary victim when we were young", Genji 'whispered' as if Hanzo wasn't there to hear him. And, as if to prove Genji right, Hanzo resumed tickling with renewed vigour.

-

"I would like to try something new", Hanzo admitted, making you turn to look at him. His silk hair tie was in his hands, causing you to grow even more confused. Hanzo took a breath. "I want to tie you to the bed. To do with as I please." Neither of you were ashamed of any new kinks, having agreed to talk about it openly. And the thought of Hanzo just using your almost immobile body was really hot. 

"Tonight?" 

"If you're willing, yes."

"I am, but... what brought this up all of a sudden? You never mentioned having that kink until now." Hanzo sat down on the bed next to you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. Your hand moved to tangle in his hair, lightly scratching the skin.

"Seeing you trapped under me after our spar... it made me want to do much more than just tickle you. And I would have if I hadn't known Genji was there." Hanzo sighed as you kept petting him. Of course, he had known Genji was there.

"How do you want me?", you asked, removing yourself from Hanzo to stand up. 

"Naked. On your back, arms above your head on the pillow." You undressed, but not without teasing Hanzo a little. Finally, you climbed onto the bed, assuming the position the ninja had explained. Gently, Hanzo wove the silk around your wrists, pulling them to rest comfortably, but also securely, over your head.

"Do you remember your safe word?" Hanzo stroked your cheek lightly, smiling when you pushed into his hand.

"Hanamura. And I'll use it if I need to." The handsome man pressed a lingering kiss to your lips, muttering something that sounded like 'good girl' before diving in ad kissing you again. Out of habit, you wanted to throw your arms around his neck, but you were reminded that you couldn't do that. You huffed slightly, instead pushing your face even closer to Hanzo's. He hummed, pulling away slightly and grinning when you tried to follow. 

You pouted a little, smiling in triumph when Hanzo kissed you again. Hanzos big hand held your breast, tweaking and playing with your nipple. His other hand started the same treatment on the other side. His lips soon followed, travelling down the valley between your breast before moving to catch your nipple in his lips. He suckled lightly, letting his tongue flick against you before moving on to tease you with his teeth. You squirmed, eyes falling closed under the pleasure. Bucking your hips, you tried to get him to let up from your breasts and move on, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Hanzo", you gasped, his fingertips travelling down your side making goosebumps rise in their wake. He stopped at our hips, moving slowly towards where you needed him most. Willingly, you spread your legs. His hand came to rest on your inner thigh, thumb caressing the sensitive skin there. But again, he wouldn't move further. Hanzo pulled away from your breast, pushing himself up his free arm. You opened your eyes, his intense gaze immediately catching yours. The archer always had a fire in his eyes whenever you made love, and it never failed to set you aflame as well. 

"You are so beautiful like this", he whispered, as if speaking any louder would destroy the moment, then leaned in as if to kiss you. But he stopped, his hot breath rolling over your neck and ear. "My love... you have no idea what I have planned for you, do you?" Something in his tone made you shiver and close our eyes again. "I am going to enjoy this. You, unable to do anything besides take what I am giving. When I am willing to give. We have the entire evening, my love, so you best be patient." He pulled away, and you whined. 

"Hanzo-", you tried to buck your hips again while talking, only to be pushed back into the mattress. Hanzo shushed you, his hand lovingly pushing your hair from your face. 

"I know you want to come, my love. And you will, in time. But for now, be a good girl for me and stay still." You whined again, his words sending anther shiver down your spine. You felt as if you couldn't handle his teasing, you needed him now, but you were a good girl. Your eyes fell open and you met Hanzos gaze again before you nodded. Hanzo slid down the bed, his hand picking up your foot and pressing light kisses to your ankle while both of his hands caressed your calf. Further and further his lips and hands travelled up your leg. A part of you wanted to close your eyes and enjoy his touch, but the bigger part didn't want to break the intense eye contact he held with you. Soon his fingertips brushed over your inner thighs, and you had to hold in your shiver. But, of course, his fingers never went near your heat, instead travelling up your stomach and once again grabbing onto your breast. His lips reached your hip, where Hanzo sucked a hickey into the skin there, smirking at your whimper. 

Hanzo moved sideways, his chin now almost touching where you needed him most. He moved downwards, and you swore he could hear your heart pounding in your chest. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in what looked like bliss. A shiver desperately wanted to crawl up your spine, but you forced it down, Hanzo's words echoing through your head. When the archer opened his eyes again, they seemed even darker than usual. 

"You smell divine, my love." To empathize, he inhaled again, a sound almost like a growl escaping him. "I cannot wait to taste you", he growled, diving in to lick a thick stripe from your whole to your clit. The unexpected contact made your buck your hips and moan wantonly, but the moment you moved, he was gone. A whimper left your lips, and you felt as if you would cry if he didn't touch you again. "Disobedient." He lifted your leg up. "Little." His hips slotted against yours, the base of his cock right up against your clit. "Girl." He dove in to kiss you, all tongue and teeth. And started grinding his hard cock against you. 

Hanzo pulled away again, leaving you on the bed. Naked, panting and wet. A high-pitched whine escaped you, and you bucked your hips into nothing, frustration rising. But he was at your side again, gently brushing your hair out of your face and holding a water bottle to your lips. You now realized exactly how parched your throat had become, and you gratefully drank a few gulps of the water.

"Tell me", Hanzo whispered,"tell me how you feel." One of his hands kept playing with your hair, the other landed between your legs to tease you. Not touching your clit at all, and only barely dipping into your hole. You whimpered again, but the archer shushed you, and urged you on to talk to him. 

"I feel like... like fire's everywhere. And if you don't touch me I'll go crazy." Hanzo brushed against your clit, and your whole body twitched as if electrocuted. "Please, touch me more, I promise... I promise I'll be good." He shushed you again, his fingers finally starting to circle your clit. You moaned thankfully, your head titling back as pleasure coursed through your body. But of course, Hanzo stopped again soon, and this time, you screamed out your frustrations, cursing at him and thrashing wildly. For a second, the safeword crossed your mind, but if you were honest, you enjoyed this. Enjoyed having him play you like an instrument. 

"I will touch you", Hanzo promised,"but you will not come until I say you can, understood? If you do, you will get punished." You nodded wildly, anything to get him to touch you again. He slithered down your body, taking his place between your legs once more. One of his arms splayed over your stomach, the other spread your legs a bit more. You closed your eyes, head falling back as you tried to brace yourself. And suddenly he suckled on your clit, tongue swirling around the sensitive little nub. You tensed up, a moan leaving your throat, but you forced yourself to relax again, knowing it would take a bit longer for you to come if you didn't try. 

But he was so good with his mouth! Already, you could feel the heat rising, and without realizing you started to beg him not to make you come yet. You wanted to be a good girl so badly. Thankfully, he pulled away just as your pleasure was about to crest. You sobbed as the orgasm faded away, body aflame, but Hanzo's praise soothed you a little bit. What also helped was that he positioned himself so that his cock aligned with your entrance, pushing in slowly but surely. Your walls twitched wildly around him, and you let out a moan. 

"Does that feel good, my love?" You only nodded, unable to form words as he bottomed out. "You feel so good around me, so tight. I could fuck you all day, keep you filled with my cock." You whimpered, the thought sending sparks down your back. "I would be able to touch you all day." Slowly he pulled out, starting a soft rhythm that felt more like lovemaking than fucking. "Keep you to myself." Hanzo crashed his lips into yours, kissing you like there was no tomorrow. His hips sped up, and you swore you could feel your eyes rolling back into your head.

"You are such a good girl", Hanzo panted out. "I would love you to come for me." You whimpered as his hand moved down, circling your clit. "Come on, I know you want to", he growled, doubling his efforts. Your noises rose in volume, hand pulling at your restraints as you grew closer and closer. "Come for me!" And you did. 

Your entire body convulsed, walls tightening around Hanzo's cock and bliss washing over you as you rode out your orgasm. He grunted loudly, fucking you through it before pulling out, taking himself in hand and jerking off over your body. Growling, he came over your stomach and chest, coating you in his come. Not that you really noticed.

Hanzo spent a few seconds panting, before reaching up and releasing your wrists. He massaged and kissed the skin before laying the down at your side. He left for a moment, returning with a wet cloth to clean you up with.

"Are you alright?", he asked. You didn't answer. Confused and worried, he laid a hand on your cheek. "Love?" A little noise left you. "Can you open your eyes?" Slowly, your eyes fell open, Hanzo smiled. "Stay awake a little longer, can you do that for me?" You nodded, sluggishly moving to make cleaning up easier for him. Finally, he finished cleaning you up, and offered you another sip of water. Then, he crawled into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you. 

"I love you", he mumbled. His only answer was incoherent mumbling.


End file.
